


Need You Now

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, PWP, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Courtney (OFC)Characters: Dean Winchester, Courtney, Mom, Dad, Mark and Leon (< Courtney’s parents and brothers), Diana (Dad’s sister, Courtney’s Aunt), Gigi (Dad and Diana’s Mom. Courtney’s grandmother) Fred* (Courtney’s uncle, married to Diana), Papa* (Dad and Diana’s father, Gigi’s husband), Sam Winchester** means they’re mentionedWarnings: ANGST, so much angst! Complicated family dynamics, Dean being a sweetheart, language, smut, fingering, oral (female receiving), dirty talk (including degrading terms like “slut” and “whore”), a wee bit of fluff (at the end), mentions of a Daddy!Kink, Size!Kink….I think that’s it.A/N: This was born from me dealing with my own complicated family stuff I have going on. Most of it is true, however, some things have been embellished for story’s sake (and also, a lot of it I can’t remember too clearly because I blocked it out). I hope that the emotional stuff makes sense. This is similar to Honey, I’m Home  (another one one of my fics). They aren’t related, but they are kind of in the same vein. As usual; unbeta’d, all mistakes belong to me.





	Need You Now

With her jaw set and rain beating down on the windshield of her SUV, she turned up the music to block out her racing thoughts.

 

The day had started out fine; her parents had called, said they were grilling out and invited her, her boyfriend Dean Winchester and his brother Sam over to eat and hang out. The boys were on a hunt and wouldn’t be back until later in the evening, so she decided to go by herself. When she arrived; her Dad handed her a beer, she traded insults with her older brothers, Mark and Leon. She helped her Mom with the side dishes and got caught up. They sat down to eat, which turned into the siblings taking turns stealing tater tots from each other’s plates. Dad cleared his throat and said

“You knuckle heads cut it out, I got something to tell ya’ll.”

“All right Dad,” Mark said, sipping his beer “which one of us is cut out of the will this month?”

Dad shot Mark a look, though it was a running joke in the family, Dad made it clear he wasn’t messing around at the moment.

 

“This is serious.” Dad said and Mark backed down. “Diana called last night and Gigi was admitted to the hospital.”

Diana was Dad’s sister, Gigi was their grandmother. Gigi had gone to live with Diana after her husband, whom they called Papa, had passed away more than seven years ago.

“What happened?” She asked

“Well she sounded like god damn Death warmed over and that’s an insult to Death,” Dad started

“Actually he speaks with a slight British accent.” She thought. Her family had no idea what Sam and Dean did for a living, when being interrogated by her Dad, Dean had said that they worked for the FBI and couldn’t talk a lot about what they did. 

Dad went on.

“She had an allergic reaction to her medication and once they got her into the hospital, they think she may have COPD and congestive heart failure.” Dad said “They got the allergic reaction under control and they started her on treatments for the COPD. They’re testing for the congestive heart failure, but I’m telling ya’ll right now, it doesn’t look good.”

For the first time in nearly twenty years, all three children were silent. After a few beats, Dad answered any questions they had, which mostly came from Mark and Leon. She was silent.

“Courtney?” Dad asked, getting her attention and she looked up “Anything?”

She shook her head

“Nope,” She said “I’m good.”

She felt torn; how she felt about her grandmother was a complicated thing. As a child, she had nothing but fond memories of Gigi and Papa. Going to their house, watching movies together, being stuffed full of food and interesting stories. They showed up to every school performance, birthday party and graduation, they always sent cards for any holiday. Each of those memories brought a smile to her face.

When Papa passed away and all hell seemed to break loose. Courtney saw a side to her Gigi that she had never seen. Under the surface of this strong willed but sweet woman, was a cruel and vicious person which according to Mom, had always been there.

Unbeknownst to Courtney, her grandparents were flat broke, but Gigi spent absorbent amounts of money anyway. Gigi kept taking out mortgages on their house, for what, Courtney was never sure of. Once Papa was gone, Gigi went from two social security checks to one. They didn’t have any type of life or mortgage insurance and with all the extra mortgages she still owed well over $300,000 on a house they had been living in for well over forty years and Gigi could no longer afford to live there

The family had banded together, offering to help clean out the house and get it ready to go on the market.

This also revealed something none of them had known about Gigi; she was a hoarder. She didn’t keep trash, thankfully, she did however keep magazines, newspaper clippings, catalogs. She still had clothes, shoes and furniture that had belonged to her mother and sister who had long since passed away. Gigi claimed she’d use them all. One day.

After patiently trying to sort through everything for two weeks, they finally got to the attic and that looked like something out of a horror movie. Everything up there was covered in mouse droppings, dead bugs, had been chewed on by god only knew what and probably hadn’t seen the light of day since the Eisenhower administration. Resolving to just throw it all away, as nothing could be salvaged, they began bagging up everything construction grade trash bags and throwing it into a dumpster they had rented. After one day of this, Gigi had lashed out. She’d thrown temper tantrums the likes of which Courtney had only seen out of her younger cousins. She had thrown all of them out of her house and screamed at them

“YOU’RE THROWING AWAY ALL OF MY THINGS, I HAVE TO HAVE MY THINGS!!!!!”

It seemed to go down hill from there, everything they tried to do, from giving the walls a fresh coat of paint, to taking up the carpet, Gigi fought them on. She flung insults that would’ve made a sailor blush at all of them.

“Why is she like this Mom?” Courtney sobbed one night after Gigi had said a particularly venomous comment about Courtney.

Mom had sighed

“She’s always been like this,” Mom said and brushed her daughter’s hair out of her eyes “ever since I’ve known her this is how she has been.”

“Momma,” Courtney said “there’s no way the sweet woman from my childhood is like this!”

Mom had nodded solemnly

“You’re seeing her for who she really is Courtney.” Mom told her.

Mom had been blunt about that fact that Gigi didn’t like her when she and Dad got married. She felt that they, at the ages 19 and 20 in the early 80’s were too young to get married. Mom wasn’t the sort of girl Gigi wanted Dad to marry. Gigi would’ve preferred a girl that wore monogram sweaters and pearls, that was part of a sorority and came from a rich family.

Mom was the total opposite of all that; but she and Dad were in love and determined to get married. When Mom got pregnant with Mark, nothing Mom did was right. She didn’t buy the “right” diapers, the “right” shoes, the “right” clothes or the “right” wipes. She made comments about how Mom parented the kids and what an awful mother she was. She finally came around when Diana was getting married to her boyfriend, Fred. Mom and Gigi’s sister, Anne, didn’t have a good feeling about him, but they could never place why. A few years after the wedding, it turned out Fred was an abusive jackass. Mom and Anne had been right about something about him being “off” and from then on, she warmed to Mom. 

 

Ever since the house incident, Courtney had grappled with her feelings about Gigi. She cared about her grandmother and always had, but she never saw her in quite the same light she remembered as a child. In present day, Courtney was a ball of emotion. She pulled into the bunker’s garage and saw the Impala parked in its usual spot. This made her smile; the boys were home. She quickly parked and cut off her engine before going inside. She could hear someone in the kitchen and judging by the terrible rendition of Elton John’s “Rocket Man” being sung, she guessed it was Dean. He looked up when he heard her walk in and she smiled. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt that was open and the sleeves rolled up, showing a black t-shirt under it, jeans and black socks.  
“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you back for a while.” She told him as she walked across the kitchen. He was opening a beer as a look came across his face.

“I could say the same thing about you,” he said “you okay?”

Damn him, being perceptive was handy in his line of work as a hunter. When she didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her, it was annoying. She shook her head, no.

“I’m not ready to talk about it, yet.” She told him. He put down the bottle of beer and walked over to her, wrapping her into a strong hug. He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back so that she was flush against him. She laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his midsection. All the confusion and mixed up emotions she felt beating against the wall in her mind broke through as she held him tightly. He responded by running his hand up and down her back and kissing her temple. His comforting warmth surrounding her, the tenderness in his touch and the sound of his heart beat in her ear made tears spring into her eyes.

“Dean?” She asked quietly

He tilted her chin up, using his thumb and forefinger. He didn’t answer, his olive green eyes searching her face. She looked at him for a long few seconds, appreciating the beard he had grown out. The freckles that dotted his face and the way his brow furrowed as he studied her, looking for the signs of distress. All he could read from her was inner turmoil; a range of emotions flitted through her eyes and facial expression.

“What’s wrong sweet girl?” He asked

She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. He tasted like beer, teriyaki beef jerky and mint. He kissed back, slowly and gently, his mouth enveloping hers. She slid her hands up his back and then around to his chest, holding on to the open flannel shirt he was wearing. The familiar, intense ache her body always had when he was close by combined with the confusion she felt, begged to be relieved.

“I need you.” She told him breathlessly between kisses.

He pulled back and stroked her hair

“You want me to make it better?” He asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded

“Please Dean.” She begged

He nodded and slipped his hands down her body, grabbing the back of her thighs and picking her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carried her to their room. He kicked the door shut and pressed her back against the closed door. His lips attacked her neck, making her squirm and moan, her hips rolling against his waist.

“You want Daddy to make it better?” He asked, his breath hot on her skin.

“No,” she whined and grabbed his face in her hands, her eyes boring into his “I want YOU to make it better.”

He nodded and kissed her hard.

“I will,” he said between kisses “I’ll make you feel good.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her away from the door and laid her on the bed. Her back sank into the mattress as he picked her foot up, taking off her boot and sock. He repeated this motion with the other foot before setting her feet down on the bed. He tugged off his flannel and discarded it before crawling up between her legs. He sat up on his haunches, admiring her below him for a few seconds. Her light brownish blonde hair fanned out around her head, her hazel eyes shining at him. She wore a loose fitting grey tank top and burgundy leggings. She bit her lipstick pink lips in anticipation for him. He lowered himself on to his hands and knees above her and gently kissed her lips. His mouth worked its way from her mouth, to her cheek and up to her ear where his teeth gently grazed her ear lobe, making her shutter. He kissed the spot below her ear as he laced his big, rough and calloused fingers through her small and soft ones. He kissed down her neck, his surprisingly soft facial hair tickling her skin as her legs hooked behind the back of his thighs.

“Dean,” she sighed “that feels so good.”

He hummed against her skin as he reached her chest, his hands leaving hers to slide down her sides and to the hem of her tank top, which he quickly took off. Under that, she wore a dark red bra that showed off her creamy skin, making him bite his lip.

“Oh sweetheart,” he breathed “you have no idea how sexy you look right now.”

A blush came up on her cheeks as he kissed over the swell of her breasts, her hands finding his shoulders and then up into his hair. He’d grown it out, longer than he normally kept it, but she liked it, so he let it ride. He pulled the cup of her bra down and her nipple popped out, hardened and practically begging to be sucked on. He gently flicked the tip of his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth, giving it a slow, but hard suck. He slipped his hand inside the cup of the bra that held her other breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and cried out, the sensations sending sparks between her legs. Deciding he’d had enough, he unhooked her bra and slipped it off.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled against her skin, working his way down her belly “my beautiful woman.” He stopped to suck and lick on her stomach, the marks he’s left a few nights before were beginning to fade. He made a mental not to fix that at a later date. He reached the waistband of her leggings. He placed open mouth kisses all along the skin above the waistband before hooking his thumbs into the elastic band and pulling it down, taking her panties with it. He sat up again as she laid naked and panting beneath him. His fingers gently roamed over her skin, even though he knew every inch of her, he never tired of memorizing every bit of her that he could touch. His touch was warm and loving and the way he looked at her was intoxicating. He had a way of making her feel like the sexiest woman alive with the simple act of looking at her, gently touching her and it sent goosebumps all over her. He scooted lower in the bed and laid down so that his head was perfectly aligned with the apex of her thighs. He took one leg and put it over his shoulder, lovingly kissing the inside of her thigh as he made he way up. He took her other leg over his shoulder as well, but he ran his hand up and down her thigh with the same loving and tender touch. She gasped and sighed; he’d barely touched her and she was ready to come. When he reached his destination, he used his fingers to gently open her lower lips. She was pink and soaking in anticipation as he licked though her fold plump inner lips. She gasped as he dipped his tongue inside her, then felt his tongue flatten and lick a thick stripe from her hole to her waiting clit.

“You taste so good,” he murmured as he sucked on her clit, making her cry out “that’s it sweetheart,” he went on as he came up for air “make those noises, no one’s here but you and me”

She let out as wail as his tongue flicked over her clit and his fingertips teased her hole.

“Mmmmhhhhh, Dean,” she moaned, her hips rolling “ahhhh, that feels so good!”

He slid his fingers inside of her as he sucked on her clit, he hooked his fingers inside her and moved them in and out slowly.

She whined, her head rocking from side to side as her mouth dropped open.

“Oh god!” She cried out “DEAN, oh god, Dean!” She arched her back as he kept up this pace of not to fast and not to slow that made her whimper. She could feel herself gushing, her juices flooding over his lips and fingers. Dean rutted against the mattress to get some relief, everything she was giving him was an turn on. The heat in her belly reached a fever pitch and she cried out, her pussy clamping down on his fingers

“GOD, Dean! I’m gonna, oh god!”

He hummed in approval, which was just the push she needed to go over the edge, she cried out, coming hard. Her juices soaking his lips and fingers as she rode out the orgasm on his fingers.

“Ohhhh god.” she moaned as the tension left her body, post orgasm bliss taking over as he pulled his fingers out of her a licked them and his lips clean. She panted as he got off the bed, pulling his shirt off and undoing the button on his jeans. He’d just finished with the zipper, his pants falling to the ground when he looked over at her. She was laying on her side looking him up and down, biting her lip.

“See something you like sweetheart?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.

She nodded

“I think I have a size kink because of you.” She told him and he laughed as he stepped out of his pants and pulled off his socks and underwear “Seriously, you’re big and strong; broad shoulders and the hottest ass I’ve ever seen on a guy.”

He chuckled as he got back in bed with her

“I thought I was supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around.” He said

“I can appreciate the work of god and genetics WHILE you make me feel better.” She told him as they kissed.

“Which position sweetheart?” He asked folding his arms around her.

“In your lap,” she told him “I want you close.”

He nodded and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up into his lap sitting down on the bed as she placed her knees on either side of his hips. He reached between them and ran the head through her soaking folds. She moaned, impatiently trying to catch it with her entrance.

“Be patient,” he told her “gotta get you ready.”

She was annoyed but she knew he was right. He was certainly the biggest she’d had and sometimes still had to take it easy with her. Once he was satisfied, he pushed the head into her soaking core. She whimpered at the sudden invasion, the pleasant burn of his cock stretching her dominated her senses.

“Nice and easy sweetheart,” he encouraged her as he watched her take him inch by inch, making him moan “mmmhhh, look how well you take my cock.”

She looked down, her pussy taking more and more of him inside her. She felt so full, so desired and sexy when she was with him.

“Mmmhhhh, Dean.” She moaned, kissing him.

“God, sweetheart” He growled against her mouth “your hot little pussy is always so tight for me.”

“I love having that big cock buried in me,” she gasped as he bottomed out into her, making her cry out “OH FUCK!”

“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned

“I’m fine,” she told him and kissed him again “oh fuck, Dean! Fuck, move.”

Their hips moved together as they both grunted and sighed. From this position, Dean could have his hands and mouth all over her, he kissed and licked her breasts, sucking on the nipples, his hands grabbed her ass as she moved on top of him. She scratched her nails into his shoulder blades and then up through his hair and tugged on it.

“Oh fuck sweetheart,” he said as his beard scratched her chest, his hands sliding from her ass up to her back, his fingertips digging into her flesh “you feel so fucking good. That tight little pussy around me.”

She cried out, her speed increasing

“Keep talking,” she encouraged him, gritting her teeth “tell me what a bad girl I am.”

He growled, she’d kicked it up a notch as he smacked a hand over her ass.

“You’re a bad girl huh?” He asked and smacked her ass again “answer me.”

“Oh god!” She cried and kissed him “God, I’m your little whore!”

That was his undoing, he flipped her on to her back and held her wrists down by her head.

“You are?” He asked “well now I have to fuck you like the little slut you are.”

“Yes, oh fuck!” She yelled “Yes, I’m such a slut for you!”

He chuckled and kissed her hard

“On your hands and knees you bad girl.” He told her as he released her. She automatically did as she was told and he grabbed her hips, sliding back into her and hitting her sweet spot with deadly accuracy. “Oh fuck, that’s it!” He said as he watched his hips snap into her rear end “Mh, you’ll bend over for anyone wont you?”

“No!” She yelled “Just you, I’m your bad girl!”

“God damn right you are.” He said “Hands behind your back and put that hot ass in the air for me.”

She complied, her chest resting on the bed as he grabbed her wrists with both of his hands, still drilling into her.

“Fuck, look at you taking my fat cock,” he groaned “this little pussy is all mine isn’t it?”

“Yes!” She cried out “all yours!”

He kept pounding into her for a little bit longer before he yanked her up by her shoulder, her back flush against his torso. They were facing the full length mirror in their room

“Play with your clit while I fuck you,” he said in her ear “show me how you touch it.”

She opened her legs a bit to give him a better view as she lowered her fingers to the swollen mound and began to rub it in circles, sighing at her own touch and his dick inside her.

“Fuck, you’re soaking for me sweetheart,” he said “you like touching yourself for me?”

“Yes,” she breathed “yes, I like when you order me around. Remind me who I belong to.”

“Tell me who you belong to” He said and then asked “who does that slut pussy come for?”

“You, only you!” She yelled, increasing her speed.

“Who gets to come in this hot ass?” He asked as he snapped his hips into her, making her cry out.

“You!” She yelled

“Who gets to fuck these huh?” He asked, grabbing her breasts “come all over them, soak your nipples in come?”

“You, just you!” She cried her fingers moving faster, her engorged bundle of nerves begging for more. He tilted her head up and kissed her hard

“Who comes in this mouth huh?” He asked “spread come all over these pretty lips?”

“You,” She said, breathless “you Dean.”

He looked in the mirror, watching her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts, her fingers quickly working her clit.

“That’s it,” he encouraged her “oh, there’s my little slut, you wanna come, you bad girl?”

“YES PLEASE!!!” She yelled out.

“Tell me what you are,” he demanded, reaching his breaking point.

“I’m your little slut!” She cried out “Your filthy little whore Dean!”

She screamed as she came, exploding with everything she had in her. He wasn’t far behind her, squirting his load deep into her as they both yelled. They stilled and laid on their sides, catching their breath.

“Better?” He asked in a raspy tone and she laughed. She pulled off of him and rolled to face him, genuinely grinning for the first time all day.

“Yes,” she said quietly as he brushed her hair off of her sweaty forehead “thank you.”

They sweetly kissed and laid there for a few more moments in silence. 

 

Sufficiently fucked and tired from recounting the story of her Gigi’s condition, Courtney drifted off to sleep as Dean laid down beside her. He gently kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her and he drifted off, a smile on his face. For that moment; all was well.


End file.
